collins love
by XHeIsMineTilMyLastDayX
Summary: you wont understand unless you read the books, and noticed Collin and Brady... I added some characters from real life, so if you get confused, dont hesitate to ask me in a review or in a private message. So madison and collin get into drugs.sam finds out
1. Collins Mind

You will only understand this if you read breaking dawn, and saw where it mentioned Collin and Brady... even though they are only mentioned like twice, they are still bad ass!

Collins POV

Damn it jake. Why do you have to go and piss off Sam? Seriously?

I would never say these things out loud. I would be in Sooo much trouble with Jake. They all think im as sweet as Seth and as Smooth as Brady, but little did they know, I just so happen to know someone who just scored some serious shiz!

Today was like any other day. Sam was pissed. Paul was about to explode (into a wolf) Seth was about to cry. Ashley was calming his ass down. Madison... well... she was standing in the corner. Stunning as always. She never los that... Glow she had to her skin, or that... shine to her hair. That... i dont know... attitude to the way she stood. Watching the whole thing play out.

I knew her secret. Why she was gone from school so often. Why she was getting so thin. Why she acted different. She said she had been sick, was why she had left school early, but was never home when we were. She was a master mind at making excuses.

She was on drugs.

And now,i was too. I wanted SO bad to be part of her world, and i would do anything to achieve it. I loved this girl. She lived in my hosue, she slept in the same hallway. She knew the same things. For the most part.

Recently... I made some new friends after school. They may not have been the best croud to hang around with, especially since i was going over there in a little while to get fucked up, but ie was one way to get Madison's attention. I was willing to risk anything. And i know for a fact, she is in good with these people. In REAL good.


	2. Madisons First

-Three hours after chap 1-

Madison POV

The guys hardley noticed i'd left the house. But i still had the feeling one of them was following me. I didnt know why. I just had a feeling. I texted Barrett _Im far enough away from home, come get me?_ I walked until he texted me back. After about 45 seconds, my pocket vibrated. it was collin. Why would the guy i love, without him knowing, be texting me?

The message read _Im going to Barrett's tonight too :) _Wtf?

My reply: _How the hell did u know i hang out with barrett? Does any body else know?_

His response: _I have my ways... And Barrett is my way lmao! + nobody else knows. Don't worry. secret is safe wit me :)_

Thank god. Someone i can trust. I knew if Collin was coming too, it wasnt just my secret anymore. It was his too. If he rats on me... I rat on his ass. :)

During my train of thought, Barrett had texted me. _On my way. Wait for collin. What road sign?_

I looked around to see a road sign. Surley enough i stood directly below a street sign. Concord and Jenkins. I told Barrett, and texted Collin.

Me: _Meet me at the corner. Jenkins and Concord. Got it?_

Collin: _Okay ;) I got it. _

Wink? WINK? Collin sent me a wink. I was SO happy. I dont know why, though. It might not mean anything. Ashley sent me winks all the time. Ugh i dont know. I wish he would just ask me already. Then i would have an excuse to stop with these "Favors" for Barrett. The pot i liked though. It calmed the mood, and when i was high, I didnt mind doing "favors". I know it sound bad. But nobody gives a fuck about me at home, So ill make it at least look like someone wants to fuck me not at home. I was going to be wanted.

COLLINS POV

I was going to hang out with Madison. I dont know why she likes Barrett... He is a total douche nozzle. Ugh. I hope she understands the wink... I really like her. I think i mayhave imprinted on her.

I saw her. I could only hope she would want to date me. She has no clue how much i care about her... I guess we'll see. Tonights the night. I can feel it.


	3. Meetin up

Seems like this story is going to turn out a dud i know... but guys... I need reviews to keep things interesting.. I need suggestions and ideas. I know both chapters have been kind of short, but i am working with them, and ill try to start making them longer.. Thats a promise

MADISON

Collin approached me, almost hesitantly. I didnt understand why, but none the less, it didnt bother me.

"Hey.. When the hell did you start hanging around Barrett?" I asked, jokingly.

"Umm, about last week. He told me he scored some stuff this week, and that i could come hang out. I almost didnt come. But then he said you were coming so I decided to." He told me. I didnt think i had that much of an impact on where people hung out.

"Oh... Thats cool. So what kind of stuff do you think i do over there?" I asked, wondering weather Barrett had revealed too much of my visits to Collin.. Or if he had said just enough.

"He said you just hang out. Are one of the guys over there. If you dont mind my asking, what DO you do over there?"

I had to think of a good lie. Honestly, the rest of the house was fucking retards. I was a horrible liar and i knew it. I also knew Collin could see past the lies and the excuses. He could see the truth like it was written on my forhead. He knew SOME of the things i did. He didnt need to know about any "favors"

"Umm.. Smoke stuff.. Take stuff... Snort stuff... Just stuff." I hope if anyone heard, they would believe we were smoking smarties, Taking baths, and snorting smarties, but i highly doubted thats what anyone would think. Thankfully nobody was around.

"Oh.. Anything else?" Collin looked at me. I swear his eyes peared into me, not just skimming the surface.

"Nope.. Thats pretty much it..." I said. Looking at the ground.

"Madison?" He said, "Can i talk to you about something?"

Omg.. I was freaking out. FREAKING OUT. Ugh... what should i say? What would he say? What should I do? Should i tell him to hold it until we got home later?

I thought all of those things, but the only thing that could form on my lips was

"Sure, what is it?"

Damn it.

"Listen.." He said. I didnt know where this was going and i didnt know if i wanted to...

COLLINS POV

"Listen..." I said, looking at her. Her blue eyes but the stars to shame and i swear they knew me better then anyone elses.

"I really like you... I have... for a long time. I havent known how to talk to anyone about it. And i know what you do over here for the most part, and i decided that.. If.. this was one way for me to be in your life, I was going to be." I paused breifly... thinking about what to say. "Yeah we live in the same house, but its not the same. I dont want you to be just another one of the guys with me. I want you to be my girl and only mine. All the younger guys in our house go gaga over you, anytime you wear anything besides a nun dress. I feel like i have no chance compared to Seth, Quil, and Brady. Since we are alone out here, I thought now was the perfect time to talk to you. Ive never talked to anyone like this before."

We both paused. A grin grew across her face. I wasnt done. I was pouring my heart out to this girl on the street. She lived with me, but we barley knew eachother. I knew the girl I'd been dreaming of was standing right infront of me. And i wanted her to be mine.

"I dont know why i feel the way i do about you. I think i may have imprinted... I dont want to lose you and your not even mine yet. I dont know what else to say to you. Im pouring my heart out to..."

She cut me off

"Collin. Dont say anything. I love you. I have for like.. 7 years now and i dont want anything to change. I may only be 14but i can feel something between us. Every time i look at you i get lost in your eyes... I have never worn a nun dress before in my life, but i dont care who else likes me, and who doesnt. I want you."

I felt like i might explode. She felt this way the whole time. I felt like everything was right in the world. Nobody could have ever felt the excitement I did at this exact moment. I hoped she would be mine forever.

"So. Will you go out with me?" I asked, realizing nothing was official yet.

"Do you even have to ask?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. Closer then i have ever been. I wish i could stay forever in her arms.


	4. Madison's introduction

Hi. My name is Madison Aba, Im 14

and i live in a house with one girl 12 guys.

Ashley is my best friend.

She is the one girl that lives here.

We both have older brothers.

She is 3 years older than me though.

My brother is her age. His name is Tyler.

Her brother's name is Sam, and he is 21. He is the leader of the house.

Ashley has a younger brother, too. His name is Brendon. He is 15.

To give you a full list of house-members from oldes to youngest.

Sam (Ashley's brother21), Paul(Family friend(20)), Embry (Family Friend(18)), Jake (Family Friend (17)), Jared (Jake's brother. Family Friend(17)) *those two are twins* Ashley (17. Sam's sister.) Tyler (My brother 17), Brady ( Family Friend 16) Quil (Family Friend 16), Seth (Family Friend 15), Collin (My new Boyfirend. Family Friend. 15) Brendon (Ashleys Brother. 14) And Of course Me. :D Madison. (Family Friend. 14. Tylers sister.)

I was the youngest so naturally, I have the most pertection. From everything. But im still ignored. How does that work? I'll tell you.

Tyler pays all attention to Ashley and so does Paul, Embry, Jake, and Jared. All of the other guys either Call Ashley Mommy or i call them Uncle. This house is a little off balance.

You wouldnt understand.


	5. The dream

THE DREAM: More then a dream. A memory

_Tyler and I have other brothers and sisters, and our parents are still alive. But unfortunatly, I was abused when i was little. Bad. And i was the only one. Tyler gave up everything to pretect me though. I could never thank him enough. Even though, to him, it was putting family first. To me, It was saving my life._

_I have a scar, right above my left eye. _

_From an.. attack, By our dad. _

_He had his wedding band tight on his finger, and i was weak from not having food in 3 days. _

_I wasnt doing the dished fast enough so he struck. _

_I fell to the floor and stayed there, hoping and wishing he wouldnt strike again._

_I took an army boot to the temple, and to the eye. _

_When i could finally work up the strength to look up, Tyler was standing there. _

_In my dads face. _

_"What the hell did you do to her?" Tyler shouted, louder then my throbbing head could stand. _

_"I didnt do shit! Tyler don't you cuss at me! I will kick you out faster then you can say 'my sisters a bitch'" Dad yelled back at him. _

_I couldnt believe this. Playing out like i wasnt even there. _

_Tyler swung. Knocking Dad to the floor, on top of my leg. _

_I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg, as it rolled unnaturally underneath him._

_"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. _

_I recieved a glare, just as painful from my dad._

_Then i realized, in the hand he hadn't hit me with, My dad held a knife in his hand. _

_All of a sudden, I felt a stabbing pain, even worse then the pain that was already shooting through my leg, in my middle thigh._

_Every thing faded.._

I jerked up in my bed, looking around the room.


	6. flashbacks and realization

MADISON

"Collin..." I said, waking up from a dream about my dad, and going down stairs, seeing Collin in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He said turning around and kissing me good morning.

My head really hurts...

I looked around the room, making sure nobody was in here..

"What the hell happened last night?" I said kind of quietly.

"Well.."

-COLLINS FLASH BACK-

_Barrett pulled up to the street corner, and we both got in the car. We both sat in the back, seeing as Barrett had his brother with him._

_"So.. Madison.. Are you willing tonight?" Barrett asked._

_"I don't know what your talking about..." Madison said.. Looking at Barrett, wide-eyed._

_What the hell is he talking about?_

_"Willing to do what?" I asked looking back and forth between Barrett and Madison._

_"Dont worry about it... Its nothing." Madison said scooting closer to me._

_"Yeah Collin, Its nothing." Barretts brother, Carson, Said. He had a grin on his face that i would definatly be figuring out later._

_A little while later..._

_"Collin, want some?" Barrett asked, holding a joint towards me. _

_I looked at Madison._

_"I do." Madison took it and took a hit. Now she was holding it to me. "Try it" She said, batting her eyes at me._

_I took it from her, put it to my lips and inhaled deeply. The smoke burned a little. I pulled it away and coughed a little. I handed it back to Madison who took another hit, longer this time. Coughed a little, and handed it back to Barrett. _

_"Wow." I said, thinking. Foggy already. This was insane._

_"Collin.." Madison said, her eyebrows high... I could tell she had taken, yet again, another hit when i wasn't paying any attention. _

_She kissed me. It wasnt a... Bad kiss... But it was a high kiss. And i liked it. It was fierce and hot. I kissed her back, my mind going hazy. _

_"I love you" I had said, when i came up for air._

_"I can tell. I love you too!" She had said back. I knew it was true because of the imprint. _

_All was perfect, and the smell of pot in the room only made it better. I kissed her more fierce then she had to begin with, and i could tell she liked it too. That she wanted it. _

_But then Barrett chimed in._

_"Haha, the whore said she loves you. So sweet. But guess what, you little bitch! I dont care if your willing tonight, Madison. I will have what i want!" He yelled and kicked the table._

_Madison Shyed back away from me.. Fear in her eyes. She subtly turned to where Barrett couldnt see her face. Her eyes told me, she sobered up damn quick. She mouthed the words 'help me'.. and i knew i had to. _

_"She isn't anyones bitch. She damn well isnt a whore!" I stood up walking towards Barrett ever so slowly. _

_"Nobodys bitch? She is every ones whore! She wont hold back either. Nobody at that god damned house of yours gives a shit about her, so she comes here." He said, Standing up, thinking he was seriously a fight for Me_

_"I give you one chance." I say "Apologize. NOW!" _

_"Madison," He said, slowly stepping toward her. "Im sorry..." I relaxed ever so slightly, Then... He grabbed her. "Im sorry that you are such a whore!" He shouted in her face. _

_Next thing i knew, I was a wolf. In the middle of this guy's living room. When i phased back, I was naked, he was gone. She was scared and crying. I found my shorts, pulled them on, picked her up, and left. But i didnt go home. I called a friend. Madison wanted to party, so we got drunk._

-End of flash back-

MADISONS POV AGAIN

"Oh.." I thought to myself. "Thanks."

Had i really been the... naive? And... Ugh. I hate myself.

"Its fine. But you do know, your mine now." He said, pulling me close to him, kissing me, and i couldnt help but kiss him back.


	7. The talk

COLLINS POV

-A few hours after chapter 6-

Last night was... Strange. I still have no clue what happened to Carson...

"Babe?" Madison said, knocking on my open door frame.

"Yes?" I said, looking up from my laptop.

"Can i talk to you about something?" She said "Its kind of important.."

"Anything." I said, motioning for her to sit down beside me on the bed.

She sat beside me, and i felt the tension in the room sky-rocket.

She gave me a look that told me this really was serious.

"Remember when I moved in here, a year and a half ago? And I cringed at anybody coming near me?"

I did remember. She was covered in bruises, and cringed from anyone who came any where near her. She hadnt wanted to press charges though. I dont know why. It killed me to see her in so much pain, weather she knew it or not. Weather i had known why, at first or not. I cried, everytime she would roll up her sleeve to show someone else her wounds and bruises. It tore me apart.

"Yes. I remember. Very well..." I said, Im sure there was strain in my voice.

"I dont think its been too long to press charges. Everyone saw my bruises when i first got here. They could testify. I just need to know that he is gone. For good." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Honey.. Listen to me. Your dad will never touch you again." I pulled her closer to me. "I swear." I whispered. We layed in my bed for hours upon hours.

It was about 4 PM and we had been laying here since 11 AM, I was in paradise.

But then, everyone realized they hadnt seen us since 9 last night and now we had fallen asleep.

"COLLIN!" I heard Sam yelling

"MADISON!" This time it was Tyler.

We both jumped off of the bed. Ty and Sam were both surging down the hall.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" They yelled in unicen.

"Dating. We were talking. about dad. and we fell asleep!"

Everything got quiet.

"I didnt want to talk to anyone else and i asked him weather i should press charges or if its too late. Thanks for trusting me!"


	8. scared The melt down

MADISON

My family is ridiculous. Cant trust me.

I was sitting down stais with the family... And I mean the whole family. Sam, Paul, Jake, Jared, Ashley, Embry, Tyler, Brady, Collin, Quil, Seth, and Brendon. All staring at me.

" I dont want so many people in here. Honestly, this is between me and Tyler." I looked around the family's meeting room. So professional. So.. still. Everybody was staring at ME.

Madison. We're a family. Whatever happens, we're going through this together. They need to hear too. I already know what happened." Tyler's voice reassured me more than anything.

"Tyler. I dont know.. I just.." I didnt know what else to say. "Tyler, I dont know. I dont know what to tell people. I dont know.. I dont want to talk about this." I knew my stuttering was getting out of hand. I knew what was going to happen. I shrunk down on to the floor, hid my head, and cried. Not a quiet cry, either. I knew everyone was staring, still. Wondering what was happening.

_his boot came down on my face, three hundred pounds of fource behind it. He jerked me up by my hair and didnt bother to let me stay standing. He punched me in the chest before I could even gain my balance. I was back on the floor. Nobody to defend me. I was eight years old and scrawny. Nobody would ever save me from my father. _

"Madison... Calm down. We're not there any more. He cant hurt you." Tyler said, pullig his arm around me, calming me down. My brother was the most reassuring thing in my life. I gasped and moved closer to him. He wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Tyler. I can't do this. I cant see him. I thought I was strong enough, but Im not. I can barley even think about him before having a panick attack and reliving one of the... attacks. Tyler. Im so scared."

Thats all I could say. It is what I was thinking, and i knew it wasnt a good thing, but Ty knew me better than anybody in this house. He saw, first hand, what I experienced.

"Madison. Calm down. We dont have to talk about this. Not right now. Not ever if you dont want to..."

"But Tyler," Sam interupted, "Something needs to be done about this."

"Sam. This is my baby sister. Do you not see whats happening to her? Do you not see that she is so terrified she hides from everything? I bet if you took a step closer she would cringe and tense."

I peeked out from Tyler's chest to see what was playing out. Just like I guessed, everyone was staring at me. Everyone except for Sam. He was staring at Tyler, A glare that even I hadnt recieved since moving in.

"Tyler, you will not defy my orders." Sam said, his Alpha voice kicking into play.

"Sam. I will help my little sister. I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is okay."

Sam took another step closer. and by reflex of a large male walking towards me, I cringed. And tensed.

I wasnt in control of this, but before I knew it, I was on my feet, flying out of the room. I was GONE. I didnt want to be in any large man's presence. I wanted to get as far away from sam as possible, and I was going to do it. Honestly, I was scared right now, and the only two men I wanted to be around me were Tyler and Collin.


	9. Amazing I love you

COLLIN

I dont know where she went to begin with. I knew either me or Tyler needed to find her or she wouldnt listen. I dont think she left the house, and I'm right, because I found her upstairs, curled up into a ball, hair a mess (but still perfect), sitting on MY bed.

"Honey," I said, being slightly cautious. "Are you okay? What happened down there?"

She looked at me, eyes drooping a little, red ringed, along with her nose. I could see she had been crying. Hard.

"I.. think i'm okay now." Is all she said. I sat down beside her, and pulled her close to me. I didnt know if it would help or not, but I wanted to be near her when something was wrong. When something was upsetting her. When she needed someone there for her. I was going to be there. No matter what.

"What happened?" I asked, voice soft, and gentle. I wanted to know what happened. I think everyone did, But i wasnt going to tell anybody. It would only upset her if everybody else knew.

"A panic attack. I get them when too many people are staring at me. I cant talk about my abuse in front of crowds. I was so used to... Not being able to tell anyone, that I still cant talk about it infront of even a small group of people. I go into, like, a trance almost. I feel every ounce of it as if it was happening again, but it doesnt leave scars any more." she said this, and I sensed there was more, but didnt push. "I just get so scared. I never know what to do, and I always get sent back to the worst experiences. Tyler always pulls me out of them. But when I have them at night, I just have to wait for them to be over. Wait for him to finish beating me, or locking me in a room with amonia in a bucket. I never know how to get myself out of it."

She was so scared. "Honey, your okay. Have you ever thought about seeing someone about this? They can help you. They can put you on medicine.."

She cut me off, "No, Collin. I dont want to be put on medicine," she pulled away from me, "Thats why I dont want to see anybody about it. They'll put me on medicine, and I wont be the same. I dont want to change who I am, because of my douche bag, doesnt deserve to be alive, dead beat father. I would relive every single one of the attacks again, if it meant I never had to be put on medicine."

She went to stand up and leave, but I grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back towards me.

"Fucking let me go." She said.

"No, Madison. Not until I say something." I said, Paused, And continued. "I Love you, And I only want the best for you. Thats why I suggested seeing somebody about it, and being put on medicine. I didnt know you had thought about it. I didnt mean to upset you. I am so, so sorry. You have no clue how much you mean to me." I wasnt sure what I was saying, but I knew I meant what ever it was. She did mean more to me than anything "I would lay down my own life, for you not to see your father's face, to never have another flash back ever again. I would. And I swear to that."

"Collin. I Love you too. And I know you didnt mean anything bad by suggesting the medicine, but who would want to be put on medicine? I dont. I dont think anyone would want to. I know people have problems that they have to get medicine for all of the time, even more than one medicine at a time. But I dont want to be one of those people. I'll keep partying to numb it. When I drink, or when I get high, It numbs the pain. And when you kiss me, I forget I was ever hurt. I feel like everything in the world is right. I would never ask you to lay down your life for my mental health, for me at all. I understand that you've imprinted, and that no mater what, you would lay down your life, whether I liked it or not. But the imprint works both ways... I would die for you, and I would live for you. But I would only live if you're alive too. I'll be fine."

I kissed her. Her forgetting she was ever hurt, would be the best thing in the world. I wish that worked both ways, too. But, curse my luck, It didnt. I couldnt forget and never would. I would always be a little too gentle.. a little too hesitant. But not today. She kissed me back more fiercely than ever and I was going to do the same.

The soft moan I heard escape her lips told me she liked it..

I felt her hands, cold to me, on my back. I didnt hesitate. I grabbed her waist. my hands had to feel warm to her.

She pulled away from me, and I was worried. "Collin," She whispered. "We can't.. do.." she didnt continue, I knew what she had meant though.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not meaning to sound desperate, but I really wanted her.

"Yea," She said, but before I knew it, her hands were on me again, her lips pressed against mine, and I was reaching into my bedside table...

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

MADISON

"Madison," He said to me. "We.. Did." Collin was so great. In bed. A smirk grew across my face. We were laying in his bed, nobody had come looking for us. We had just done the deed.. as you might say. All Collin was wearing was his underwear. I was in paradise.

"Yes." I said. My smile grew even bigger as I gently kissed his lips, "We did." And it had been.. amazing. The only word to describe it. simply... amazing. I couldnt have even hoped it was better. It was so.. magical.

I know I said that we couldn't.. but we had to. Well... I mean.. Its not like anybody forced us to.. but we both wanted to, and he imprinted, so its not like he was going anywhere, and neither am I, So.. we went for it. It was perfect. Anyone else, any other time, any other place. it wouldnt have been so perfect. It wouldnt have been worth it. It would have been nothing compared to this. I was right earlier when I said I couldnt live without him. I was also right when I said that I would live for him.

"Collin, I have a question.."

"Anything."

"Was it your first time?" I wanted to know. It was my first time doing... this. But it wasnt my first time doing anything. "Doing anything like it?"

"Yeah, was it yours.. Or.. did you... with Barrett..?" I knew he was going to ask that. It had gone around school a while back that I had, but I hadnt.

"I didnt DO Barrett. I blew him, yes. I Jerked him, yes. But no, I did not do him." That was as straight forward as I could say it.

"Okay, honey. I believe you." He said. He better. I would punch him in the mouth. And break my hand.

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!


	10. The Note

~COLLIN~

So.

I imprited with Madison.

Sometimes, when she is scared, or stressed she has flash backs from when she was abused, which only ended when she and Tyler moved in with us. Us being Sam, Paul, Jake, Jared, Embry, Brady, Seth, Quil, Brendon, Ashley, and I. I know, there are a lot of us.

I now know EVERYTHING that happened at Barrett's with Madison. I think. I really hope. Jerking and blowing are a lot for me to accept but, I would do anything for this girl. I dont know whats going on, besides, well... Imprinting.

"Collin... I need to ask you something." Brady said. We were in study hall, so we had to whisper.

"What dude? Im not getting in trouble for talking to you becaue youre lonely.. AGAIN!" I asked giving him a look that said 'you better say something good.'

"Ill write it in a note, but I must warn you.. Do not let Tyler look over your arm."

"Fine."

I looked over and he pulled a paper out of his notebook as quietly as possible. Which wasnt very quietly, apparently.

When I looked at the note i had no clue how to reply.

_Did u and maddie have sex? I think i may have heard you, _

_and it sounded great, but damn dude... she's hot._

I thought...

_OMG.. he heard. What if mommy heard? Man, we'll be in trouble. But.. Honestly I dont care.. Im not a little kid anymore and neither is Madison. I wont tell her that Brady knows.. Its no big deal.. right?_

So I wrote back

_Dude, what does it matter. Its not your life, and if we did.. _

_You DONT LISTEN TO THINGS LIKE THAT. Damn it,_

I kind of hoped Brady wouldnt write back, but being lonley, lonley Brady...

_Dude, you can tell me anything, you kno that. And I heard some things _

_from barrett. Be careful.. she might have something nasty down THUR!_

That was the last straw. I stood quite quietly, asked Ms. Jo if Brady and I may be excused so that we didnt cause a disturbance, and knowing me and Brady, Ms. Jo let us go.

We got into the hall, and I before I knew what I was doing, My fist was drawn back. Next thing I knew, Brady was on the floor, his nose, may I say, Quite broken. Tyler was running out the door, And the school knows our family. We were excused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~Madison~

We all decided not to ride the bus home today, like we had any other option considering my boyfriend just broke his best friend's nose.

"Collin," I said when the others were walking far enough ahead for them not to care what was said.

"Yes, honey?" He said and I took his hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"Why.. Did u hit Brady?" I asked.

"He.. said some things that werent true, and I was offended."

"Whole truth. Now."

"He said he heard some things from Barrett and told me to be careful because you might have an STD or 'something nasty down THUR'" That was the last.. Very last Call.

"Brady you son of a gun, get back here!" I yelled, and the whole family stopped.

"Oh god! Collin, you told her?" Brady said.

"Told who what?" Tyler yelled.

"Ty, dont worry about it, and its not true." I said.

"Its not true? Who should I believe? YOU, the one who would be embarrassed, or the person who told me."

I was crying by now. Collin had already bolted towards Brady. Tyler had run my way, and I am pretty sure everyone else was stuck in shock.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASE.. Tell me what you think.. and give me some suggestions.


	11. BitterSweet

MADISON

"Madison.. " Tyler said, pushing my door open. I had been sitting in here since we got home. I hadn't even let Collin in. I was afraid to.

"Yeah, Ty?" I said, looking up from how I was sitting, with my knees drawn up, my arms folded across them, and my head resting on my arms.

"I need to talk to you, about the walk home while Brady is slowly healing." He said moving slowly into my room and shutting my door quietly.

"Tyler... I don't want to talk about Brady. Or what Brady said. Nothings true that he heard anyways." I was about to tell Tyler some of the last things he would want to hear out of is little sister's mouth if i'm not careful.

"Madison, if somethings going on.. with you and someone whose NOT Collin... We need to talk about this."

"No. And if your going to push me to talk about it, get out." I said, nodding towards the door.

"Im Sorry. I'll stop." Tyler said. I hadnt heard Ty apologize in a long time.

"Thank you."

We sat in silence for some time before Tyler spoke up.

"Madison.. are you sure you cant press charges? Dad... I saw him on the way home today. He was driving by us, more than once. Madison, he slowed down once when he passed you, and I tought he was going to stop. I thought he was going..."

Tylers voice trailed off and I fell back on the bed when everything went black, and in about fifteen seconds, I saw something.

_I felt my hands, scrubbing the dishes, the cold, cold water chapping my hands. I heard the door open and swing shut, loudly behind me. _

_"Madison, you little bitch!" _

_I spun around quickly to see my father standing just inside the kitchen_

_"Yes Master." I said, because thats what he insisted I call him. _

_"Why the hell isnt dinner done yet?"_

I faintly heard Tylers voice filtering from reality..

_"Im sorry master. I will get right on that, master." _

_"It should already be done!" He struck me across the cheek. I was 12 years old, and panicing._

_I stood still as he landed the blow. Then he kicked at my knees. I collapsed at the strike. I didnt see it coming but my father had been smoking a cigar. He grabbed my hair and hauled me out of the floor. He kissed me and I forced the bile rising in my throat, back down and tried to struggle away._

"Madison, Pl..." _I had heard Tyler crying through this fucked up dream. I could make it out alive_

_and i would._

_"Tell me you love me!" My father had yelled. "Tell me you love me!" _

_"I would never tell you that! I fucking hate you! Let me go!" I screamed, hoping Tyler was awake. He was my only savior. _

_My father threw me up against he sink, and I felt dish water splash into my hair and all over my clothes. He kissed me again, but this time i had managed to push his face away from mine. That only made things worse. _

_He took a puff from the cigar i had noticed earlier. Then when the tobaco was still red at the end, he cought the neckline of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it down. He took the tip of the cigar and traced the letter D over my heart. leaving a searing burn mark._

I felt Tyler pulling me to him in reality and I snapped out of it. That attack had been less than two years ago. I shuddered and clung to my brother.

"Tyler. Im so scared." I gasped. I didnt know what to do. He looked so much like my dad.

"I know, honey. I know. " Tyler said.

"Tyler.. I cant see him. I cant sit in a court room with him."

"Im sorry."

"I dont know what to do.."

"Do you want some time alone to think about it?"

"Yeah..."

He stood up and walked to the door, turned around and said "Do you want Collin?"

I looked at him slowly and said "Ill find him if I want him."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Hospital

COLLIN

I could feel it.

She was in pain, and not just a mental pain. I felt a white hot pain that could only mean one thing.

I bolted to her room, and met Tyler in the hall way, and I asked if he had talked to Madison. He said he had and she was just fine.

We all knew Madison's old habits.

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and made it to Madison's room, and standing outside the door, being a werewolf, I smelled blood. I burst through the door and me eyes immediatlety towards Madison, setting on her blood stained comforter in the floor, where she had passed out. She had a broken razor beside her, and a blade in her hand. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from her thigh. A feeling inside me squeezed as I walked over to her and picked her up.

I walked down the stairs, and I walked into the living room quickly.

"Holy shit!" was the first thing I heard. It was Ashley. Madison's best friend.

"Ditto Ash! Did you find her like this?" Tyler yelled.

"Yeah, I felt it through the imprint."

I hadnt even thought about Madison only being in her panties before i brought her down stairs. She would kill me for this.

"We need to get her to the hospital. She is losing blood. Fast."

And we did. We got her to the hospital, and Tyler told me I had saved her life. She said she would live for me. Now I wasnt sure if i believed her.

MADISON

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I hadnt meant to cut that deep. I really hadnt. But I felt a stint in my leg muscle and a lot of bandages around it.

I looked around and the only person in the room was Dr. Cullen.

I looked at him with wonder.

"Good you're awake."

Suddenly I felt nauseous.

"Yeah, leach. Im awake." I was being rude.

"I know you feel betrayed by some of your family, but Miss Aba, I must tell you, I didnt think I could bring you back."

I looked around. The only thing I could think to say is "Where's Collin?"

Dr. Cullen smiled. He knew what it was to love, I realized. Vampires werent all heartless.

"About two inches from the door. He and your brother are the only ones here right now. Everyone else went home to get clothes, because you'll be staying here over night again."

I looked at him steadily for a second. "Again? How long have I been out?"

The nausea came back "And can I have a barf bag?"

Dr. Cullen handed me a blue plastic bag with a white hard plastic circle at the opening. I gagged and puked.

"You were out for about 27 hours. I thought you werent coming back, but Collin kept saying you couldnt go, and so did your brother. They wouldnt let go of your hands until about fifteen minutes ago. They were hungry." he paused for a second, as if listening. "Collin, we know your out there, you can come in now."

My wonderful boyfriend came in the door, and i could feel my mouth automaticaly curl into a smile. He looked sick and worried.

"Collin.." I said. He shot daggers at me. Did the imprit work this way? Could he really be this mad?

"How could you? Madison you said you would live for me and you went and fucking cut yourself? What the hell?"

That was all I heard, before everything went black.

REVIEW PLEASE? I NEED REVIEWS


	13. Hospital part 2

FLASHBACK

_I was asleep, what I thought was my escape. When I felt the tugging. The tugging on my pants. I woke up to see my father on top of me. I now had no pants on, laying there in my cot. I kicked, and I kicked to wound. I was 12 and a half, little did I know I would be leaving this cursed house in two months, if I could survive._

"Madison.. Wake up, pl..." It was collin. I could hear him through the darkness.

_My father got back on top of me, this time puting his knees on mine, and pinning my arms down. Now i couldnt get free. My father pulled my cotton panties off. I let out a wimper as he kissed my neck. I couldnt move out from under him. _

"Madison, you can c..." Collin was trying to help and I couldnt get out of here.

_My father was raping me. _

_"Tell me you love me, you little bitch." I shook my head. He kissed me and against my mouth he said "Tell me you love me." And I said "Fuck. You." He hit me. I knew better by now then to tense when he hit me. It only made things worse. He kissed me again and said "You. Little. Whore." I tried to move, and I knew better than to cry. "Cant even fuck right, you weird little freak."_

**I came out of the flashback.**

COLLIN

She started crying while in the trance like state. She was thrashing in the bed. I had to help her out.

"Madison, wake up, its just a flashback, a trance. please speak to me. Baby Im sorry."

Dr. Cullen stood and watched.

I shot him one of the most hateful looks i could manage.

"Help her!"

"Mr. Littlesea, there is nothing I can do. You shouted at her and made her fear you, and caused her state. You will wait until she comes out of it, and then I can diagnose a problem. I can do nothing while she is under."

I turned to face the vampire who had my imprint's life in his hands, and refusing to help her. I shook my head at him and turned back to her.

"Madison, you can come out of this, youre stronger then he is, all of these things are in the past, you can come out of this."

I took her hand. This is longer then I've ever seen her go under.

"You're sure theres nothing you can do, doc?" I said, cooling down a little, but still in panic mode.

Tyler came in, exactly at that moment. Nobody was with him. He walked smoothly into the room, and saw me standing there, looked at Dr. Cullen, Then looked at Madison. Her limp body finished thrashing on the bed. Tyler moved quickly then I think even I could move.

He was holding her, like I wished I could. He smoothed her hair down and said "Honey, your okay. Tylers here. Ive got you. He cant touch you."

Her eyes fluttered open and they found mine before they saw anything else.

"Collin.. Can you please leave?" I heard Tyler say.

I did. I left the room.

MADISON.

When I woke up, Tyler was holding me. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, were Collin's eyes.

"Collin.. Can you leave please?" I heard Tyler say.

Collin left obediantly.

"Miss Aba, if I may ask.. what was that? Mr. Littlesea said you get flashbacks. May I ask what these are from?"

Dr. Cullen was still in the room, he is who spoke.

"Dr, The flashbacks are personal, and I would prefer not to share with you." I said. It was true. I didnt know Dr. Cullen. All I knew was that he was a vampire and that I didnt trust him.

"Ms, you must remember, if I knew what it was that was troubling you, I may be able to help."

I shook my head, but I didnt have to speak. Collin was busting back into the room.

"Doctor! No! You can't do that! She can't be put on medication!" Collin was right. I wouldnt take it.

"He's right. Medicine will only change me and supress the memories, but the memories will make me stronger. I wont take the medicine."

"Alright then, Ms. Aba. But I must warn you, you should see a shrink."

"No. And if its alright, I would like to leave the hospital tonight, If I may?" I wanted out of this place. Now.

"No, you will stay here tonight, just to see that you remain stable, and give your wounds a chance to at least scab over, but if you would like to leave in the morning, you may."

"I will" I said, after thinking for a moment.

-two hours later-

"What time is it, guys?"

The only two people im the room were Collin and Tyler. Collin had brought me my favorite book, scrabble, and some POPCORN! I absolutley love popcorn. Everyone else went home for sleep and a shower.

"10:13" Tyler answered, obviously looking at his phone and texting_ cecily._ His girlfriend. For now...

"Ugh. Im tired. But I don't want to go to sleep."

"You need sleep, Madison." I looked at Collin. He was sitting in the chair beside me and holding my hand.

"But, Im cold" I smiled.

"Tyler, will you cut my nuts off if i do this?"

"No.. actually if its okay with Madison, I might go see Cecily for an hour or so. She only lives aroud the block."

"Fine with me, just dont be out all night... please?"

"Fine. But you have the Herondale's number if I am out too late for you, right?"

Um? No.

"No.. I dont. Here, put cecily's number in my phone." I said, hading him my shitty, shitty little phone.

"K." He added Cecily Herondale into my phone.

Me and Collin were left alone for a few hours. Great.

"So.." He said, looking at me, looking very eager.

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you" he said, beginning to crawl up in the bed with me.

"I love you too," I said putting my book on the table beside my bed, and grabbed the collar of his shirt "So. Much." And I kissed him.

COLLIN

The kiss reminded of me of the night at Barrett's. And like wise, It made me want her so bad.

"Babe, have you talked to Barrett again since that night we went over there?" I asked, because i thought it would be fun to get high again.

"Nope. But I think I have Carson's number. Do you have any cash?" She asked me. She had the same idea.

"I might." I stood up and reached into my pockets. Sure enough I had fifteen bucks. "Fifteen bucks. How much do you think that will get us?"

"Um.. 4 oz.. maybe. Ill have to text him and ask."

She texted him.

"But while we wait..." I said and got back on top of her on the bed being careful not to hit her wounded leg. I kissed her hesitantly. She only kissed me back lightly at first, but after a second, she opened my mouth with hers and we were making out. The bitter sweet scent of her perfume suddenly filled my mind's nose.

It was a romantic kiss, almost one you would see in a comedy. A romantic comedy, of course.

She was so amazing. I just wanted to touch her, just a little.

I ran my hands up her sides, lifting her hospital gown.

"Collin.." she whispered against my mouth.

"Huh?" I whispered, barely audible

"We shouldnt.. Not here."

I groan and sit up a little "I know."


	14. Dr Daskin

MADISON

Collin and I were snuggling and making out in the hospital bed when Dr. Cullen sent in a therapist to try and figure out what the hell is wrong with me.

"Hello Ms. Aba, Mr. Littlesea, I am Dr. Daskin and I am a therapist. I came to talk to Ms. Aba about the incidnet that landed her here." I gave the shrink a 'go to hell' look.

"I dont want to talk to you." I simply said. And I felt Collin move beside me. I laced my fingers through his, and leanded closer to him.

"Ma'am I really think this would be best. People who participate in self harm and cutting are usually suffering from something post traumatic, or something happening right now, and unless you wish for him to remain, I would suggest asking Mr. Littlesea to leave." Dr. Daskin said. He looked at Collin suspiciously.

"I am going to have to ask YOU to leave, Dr. Daskin. I do not require your services, seeing as there is nothing wrong with me. I will ask you to leave, or I will call my brother, and he will ask you to leave, Or I could call my uncle and ask him, but I kind of think my boyfriends here could do the trick." I said, looking at Collin. Collin smiled at me and played with the end of my hair.

"Ms. Aba, I am going to have to try to help you. I will not let you threaten me, and I will not let you go without having some form of treatment."

I looked at Collin and started to shake a little. So did Collin, but for a different reason. He couldnt phase here. "Collin, honey," I said, feeling the shaking subside. "Calm down, please. Not here." The shaking stopped.

Dr. Daskin nodded and said "Mr. Littlesea, if you will leave, I need to ask Ms. Aba some questions." I shook my head.

"No, Collin will stay and you will leave." I was arguing with him, until I saw the hazel brown glint in his eyes start to change colors. Now I understood why Collin was shaking. Dr. Daskin was a vampire. And my guess, not really a shrink.

"So are you both wolves, or just the boy?" Dr. Daskin said. I gave him a nice expression, and said

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously, and I felt Collin shakning once again, and even though I had all of theses wires hooked up to me, and it would hurt if he accidently pulled them out, I didnt stop him. He stood up out of the bed, and stood in front of the "Doctor"

"I'm afraid, the lady asked you to leave, LEACH." He said, and that was it.

"Youre going down DOG" the vampire said.

I tried to reach from the bed to get my phone, but I couldnt reach. I could barely reach the table, and my hand was within an inch of the phone, I just couldnt do it. I looked around, trying to find something to use to pull the table to me to get the phone when I saw a cord on the side of my bed labeled **ROOM PHONE.**

I picked up the phone and dialed Paul's number.

He answered on the first ring "Hello?"

The only word I spoke was "Vampire."

He said "Yeah, I know. Dr. Cullen's a vampire."

I shook my head. "No. Dr. Daskin and Collin are fighting. Get the guys and get down here. Now." There was a slight pause, "NOW!" I said. And he responded this time. "Okay, we're coming." and I heard a click and a dial tone. I dialed Tyler's number, knowing he was still at the Herondale's house.

"Hello?" He almost let it go to voicemail. He was breathing a little heavily.

"Tyler. Get back to the hospital. NOW!" I said, not wanting to know what he was doing. Or WHO he was doing.

"Madison, I am kind of in the middle of something." He said, and I heard Cecily giggle in the background.

"Tyler, are you telling me that having kinky sex with that whore is more important than coming to the hospital with your sister?" I said, sounding a little surprised.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said.

"Do NOT bring Cecily with you," I said.

"Madison,"

"No. Tyler," I cut him off. "She is not coming up here, and I will tell the hospital not to let her in. and with that, I hung up.

TYLER

I cant believe this. My sister is in the hospital and thinking she would be asleep right now I tried to have some fun, get my mind off of things and she calls paniced, tells me im having sex with Cecily, and hangs up.

"What the fuck?" I said, finding my pants and pulling them on.

"Baby, you dont have to go. Your sister's okay." Cecily said wrapping her arms around me. Her voice sounded so amazing.

"No. Cecily, I have to go. Somethings wrong."

"Babe." Cecily said, looking at me, and drawing her arms back some. " If you walk out that door, we're over. Your sister can live without you."

I shook my head. The only reason I was ever with Cecily in the first place was because she was hot. Then, after we had sex for the first time, I thought I was in love with her, but since then, she had been more then hostile towards the situation with my sister. She had cutting issues before, and we got her to stop, so I didnt expect Madison to go back there.

"Cecily, I will always pick my sister over you," I said, pulling my shirt on. "She has always meant too much to me to give up on her now. She could be DYING Cecily, and you're trying to keep me here." He said.

"Your sisters nothing but a little bitch anyways." She said, and that was the last straw. I had heard that same sentence so many times in my life, and Madison was always in trouble when I heard it.

"Nobody says that about my sister." I said. And i'm not sure how it happened. I dont remember hitting Cecily, I wouldnt hit a girl if I was in control, but Cecily was on the floor. "Oh God." Is all I said before I ran from the room and down the block.

SAM

"Madison is just a girl." I said to myself in the privacy of my bedroom before I heard a knock on the door. I should be patrolling right now, but I am sitting here in my room.

I opened the door, and I was standing face-to-face with Paul.

"Madison called." he said. "Theres a vampire in her room and its not a Cullen. Says his name is Dr. Daskin and Collins fending him off but we need to come fast." Then Paul looked down, realizing I was only in my boxers.

I grabbed the closest shorts off of the desk chair.. (I need to clean my room).. and pulled them on.

"Are the others awake?" I asked, bolting out of the door.

"No, you were the first one I woke up." I rolled my eyes at Paul.

"Well, lets get to it."

We went through the house waking up every one. We made it to the hospital in under 10 minutes. Madison was laying in the bed, her arm dripping with blood from where her IV was coming loose and Collin was standing over dead vampire pieces.

"So, where do you want to burn these?" Collin asked, a small smile on his face.

I looked at Madison, "Did u pull the IV out to distract the vampire?" I had a concerned look on my face, because I loved Madison. She was family.

"Yes sir. Now i suggest you smuggle vampire pieces out of the building before one of the nurses come in here, or he regenerates.

And we did.

MADISON

"Where's Ty?" Brendon asked, once the rest of the guys left.

"He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, and its making me nervous." I said. "Could you hand me my phone?"

Brendon smiled. "Of course patient." He said, doing his best to imitate a nurse.

He was the only one in the room, becaue Ashley wanted to buy me a present and went to the gift shop, and Brendon said he would keep me company.

He handed me my phone and I dialed Tyler. It went straight to voicemail. I hoped that meant he was in the building,

"No answer." I said, surely sounding dissapointed.

"He's okay, Madison." Brendon put his hand on my knee right as Tyler bursted through the door.

"What did I miss?" He said, quite loudly.

"A vampire-werewolf fight, the guys coming in to get the peices because Collin had to fight him by his self, The vampire pretending to be a therapist and harrassing me, and me calling you." I said sounding casual.

"Oh. Im sorry, Madison. But me and Cecily broke up, if that makes you feel better." He said, and I could tell, when he finished that sentence, I must have been beaming.


	15. Walking

COLLIN

Madison got to go home that night, because Dr. Cullen decided it was best, considering we just killed the hospital's therapist. Well.. I killed him. Everyone else just burned him. Madison simplyb wanted to stay in her room for today. When we got home she went to bed and I got to sleep in her room. IN HER BED!

She woke up late the next morning. About 11: 30, and I was still in her bed, unmoved. I had barely slept, and I had changed the bandage on her leg once, she had woken up then, but not for long.

"Goodmorning Collin." She said before her eyes even opened. I smiled.

"Goodmorning sweet heart." I said, and kissed her softly.

"Been to sleep since you changed the bandage?" Her cheeks were red.

"Nope." I said, touching her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I still cant believe Sam let you sleep in here." She smiled and opened her eyes. They were so beautiful. Such a deep blue, I wished they were water, so I could drink them, and depend on them to live. I wished they were air, so I had to have them. Wished I could kiss the eyes that locked with mine. That I fell in love with almost two years ago. "What are you staring at?" She asked me. I depended on hearing her voice too. That was so magical, I fell in love with her again every time I heard it.

"Your just so beautiful." I said, barely a whisper. I shifted my body a little bit, and accidently bumped her leg.

"Ouch!" she let out a cry. My eyes widened in shock. could she even walk? I had carried her from the car to her bed last night.

"I am so sorry babe!" I said.

"I'm fine, Collin." She said with slight hesitation.

"Can you walk?" I asked her. Wonder struck he face.

"I dont know." She said. She tried to get up, and pain crossed her face.

"Madison, if it hurts, I'll carry you everywhere." I said.

She looked at me. "Collin, I have to get some of the strenth back in my leg before I go back to school in a week. You cant carry me around the school."

I nodded and got up out of the bed. She needed nelp.

She got to the edge of the bed, with a little assistance from me.

She put her non-wounded leg on the floor, and pushed up, holding onto my shoulder and putting down her other foot. She let a tear roll down her face.

"Babe, I can help you."

"No I got this." She said. She would never let me help her. Nevertheless she held onto my shoulder and I put my hand gently on her back to help her stay steady and walk across the room.

"Let go." She said.

And I did, hesitantly.

She fell to the floor with a thud.

"Madison!" I said.

"Okay, Im not ready. Carry me down stairs?" She asked, raising her arms for me to pick her up. I put one arm under her knees and the other arm behind her back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we headed for the stairs.

MADISON

I was sitting downstairs in one of the many recliners we had in this house. There werent many people in the room, because Sam sent them out on patrol. It was only Ashley, Tyler, Brendon, Sam, Jake and Me. I didnt want Collin to go on patrol, but I made him miss his shift yesterday, so Sam made him do a double today. UGH!

"Madison, do you want to try to walk again?" Sam asked.

I grunted, lifting myself off of the recliner with my arms. Sam stood up to help me, and grabbed my wrist. I shook a little bit and laughed. I put my foot on the floor, and the familiar, white hot pain flodded me. He wouldnt help me like Collin would, he would make me try. And this time, I didnt give up. With only his hand on my wrist, to help steady me, I walked across the room.

I guess there must have been a look of pain on my face, becasue Tyler's was in pure agony watching me.

"I'm okay, Ty" I said. "Just stupid."

"Madison, you're not stupid." Brendon chimed in.

"Smart people wouldnt cut so deep into my their leg muscle that they cant fucking walk becuase theyre depressed." I said, right before my knee gave out from under me.

"You're okay." Sam said, pulling me to my feet, having me try again.

"Sam, my foot hurts." I said.

"I know, but you need to do this. And Dr. Cullen said that if you need more than a week off from school, feel free, and to have the school call him for an excuse." Sam said. I nodded. No way a week was enough time.

"Okay. I can do this," I said. Picking up one leg at a time.

"Madison, Im proud of you. This happened two days ago and you can walk. Dr. Cullen said your leg will never work exactly right again, and that you may need to use crutches or a wheel chair sometimes." Tyler said. I was about tired of hearing about Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah, well, I dont want to be considered handicapped, even though it would save me a lot of walking. But how do you expect me to get up and down the stairs?" I asked.

A loot crossed Sam's face, a look that I had never seen before. Sam was confused. Correction, I had seen that look once before. When Tyler and I moved in here, and Sam tried to come towards me. I had flinched away and started crying into Tyler's shoulder. The look of confusion, only came with a sence of concern.

"I got it!" He snapped. "You know those old lady chairs they have at churches that go up the railing and theyre electric and carry you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We'll get one of those!"

I looked at him, "You want me to use an automated old lady chair?" I almost shrieked.

"I dont want to be different." I said, almost collapsing onto Ashley.

"Watch it there, wobbly." She said, joking.

"Hey there douche." I said, pretending to sit on here again.

"Madison, I think you should sit down." Jacob said, looking at the recliner, and back at my leg.

"Oh, its starting to swell, Sam. Let her sit down." Tyler said.

Sam nodded and I sat back down in the chair.

"Well, Madison. What movie do you want to watch?"

I laughed. "How about Juno?"

"Juno it is." Tyler said, Popping the movie into the DVD player.

Just another version of my paradise.

Collin

_hey guys __**I thought to the others**_

_What do you want, lover boy? __**Embry**_

_Madison's birthday is coming up, you guys gettin' her anythin'?_

_Yeah, I thought about that earlier. I think I might get her some Rockstars and a LEGALIZE key chain. __**Brady.**_

_What are you talkin about?__** Jared**_

_Oh, nothing.__** Brady**_

_Bra, thats not cool!_

_what? Did you not hang out with her that night?__**Brady**_

_Dude!_

_Damn! man, I'm kidding.__** Brady**_

_What are you guys talking about? __**Embry**_

_Nothing.__** I phased into a human. My shift was over.**_


End file.
